Zak Loud
by Draco Mercer
Summary: What if there were 12 Loud kids instead of 11? Meet Zak Loud, the other brother in the family. Rated T in case of future OC episodes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: OC Bio

 **Disclaimer: The show and it's characters belong to Chris Savino except for my Oc characters**

* * *

Full Name: Lucas Zachary "Zak" Loud

Age: 12

Hair color: Dark brown

Hair style: Messy, slightly spiky

Clothes: His trademark red hoodie, black t-shirt, blue jeans, black and white sneakers

Personality: Zak is the underachiever in the family. He and Lincoln share an interest in things like comic books and video games. Like Lincoln, Zak can be a bit selfish and sometimes gets in trouble, but in the end he will always do the right thing. He is always snarky in almost every situation. Despite his status as a underachiever, Zak is way smarter than some people think, he can even surprise the child prodigy Lisa. He also a bit of a trickster. He is also protective of his family. He is also lazy and will try to take the easy way out.

Likes: His family, Pizza, Comic books, Video games, Rock and Roll, Tricking people, TV, April Fool's Day, Pranks, His red hoodie, cracking wise

Dislikes: People who mess with his family, being bossed around, school, bullies,, caught in a lie.

Family relationships:

Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud- Despite him being a handful at times, they both love him deeply

Lori- Zak dislikes when Lori bosses him around and they both sometimes butt heads with each other but both care about the other

Leni- He enjoys being around Leni but gets annoyed at her empty headed headedness and when she calls him Zeke.

Luna- Both share a love for rock and roll but like the rest of his siblings, he gets annoyed when she goes overboard.

Luan- As his favorite sister, he spends most of his time with her. She is responsible for some of his personality traits like his love for tricks, pranks and jokes. He sometimes helps her out with her clown business.

Lynn- Like Lincoln, hates it when she rough houses him and forces him to play a sport with her but still loves her unconditional. He tries to go to her games

Lincoln- Out of all his siblings, Zak and Lincoln are the closest due to being the only boys in the family. Both share a love for comic books and video games. When working together, they are an amazing team.

Lucy- Doesn't get creeped out as much by Lucy. Also like the others, will sometimes jump when she suddenly appears. Sometimes helps her with her poems.

Lola and Lana - Both Lola and Lana spend a lot of time with Zak when they were younger. Zak is somewhat responsible for Lola's manipulative personality. Zak gets annoyed when she tries to get him to play tea parties with but he begrudgingly join in sometimes. Zak gave Lana his red cap as a birthday gift. Lana gets her love for mud from Zak too.

Lisa- Due to Zak being into science fiction, he can get the gist of somethings Lisa says. Zak hates it when she tries to experiment on him. She tries to tutor him b

Lily- Zak and Lily have a good relationship. Lily loves her big brother and is more calmer when he holds her

* * *

I will be doing both real episodes and OC episodes. Will give Zak a Sideshow Bob like nemesis in a future episode. Also will take episode suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2: Left in the Dark

Left in the Dark

 **Disclaimer: All rights of the show belongs to Chris Savino except for OC characters. Also any jokes or references from other shows belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The story begins with Zak Loud relaxing on the living room couch while reading a comic book .

Zak: *sighs* There's nothing like reading comic books on a lazy day *He then notices the reader* Oh what's up; Didn't see ya there. You would think living in a house with 11 siblings would be impossible to live with but it's actually fun.

?: Hey Zak.

Zak: AHHH!

Zak jumps and sees his goth sister Lucy.

Zak: *Gasping for air* Well most of the time. *turns to Lucy* Lucy! I thought we told you to stop doing that!

Lucy: *Shrugging* Sorry.

Zak: *sighs * What is it.

Lucy: Can I watch the season premiere of my favorite show "Vampires of Melancholia"?

Zak: Oh sure *gives her the remote then thinks* _Wait , wasn't I supposed to do something._

Then, the other boy in the family, Lincoln, came down the stairs feeling confident that his plan to get all of his sisters out of the way to see the season finale of his favorite show ARRGH! worked.

Lincoln: *talking to the reader* Like I said, I might not be the fastest and I might not be the strongest, but to get all of my sisters out of the way, it pays to have a plan.

Lucy: You forgot me.

Lincoln: Ahh! *falls to the ground *

Zak snickered a bit at his brother.

Lincoln: Lucy! I always forget about Lucy!

Lucy: Story of my life.

Lincoln: What are you doing here?

Lucy: It's the season premiere of my favorite show "Vampires of Melancholia".

Lincoln: Zak! I thought I told you to save the TV for me!

Zak winces now remembering what he was supposed to do.

Zak: Sorry Linc, must have slipped my mind. *sheepishly grins*

Lincoln: *sighs at Zak then turns to Lucy* Lucy, this is the episode of "ARGGH!" that everyone's going to be talking about at school tomorrow. Please let me watch it. Pretty please with a black cherry on top?

Lucy: I'm sorry, Lincoln, but you know the rules. I was here *In slow motion * first.

Lincoln: NOOOOOO!*He sees a remote on the table and licks it* Ha!

Zak: *looking up from his comic* Uh, dude? That was the remote Lily threw in the toilet.

Lincoln sees Lucy holding the actual remote and he gags, rubs tongue, and spits out the germs. He then weeps.

Lucy: Sorry, Lincoln, I can't miss my vampires. Edwin is so cold and tormented and mysterious. Sigh. If only he wasn't from another century.

Lincoln: Another century! That's okay, Lucy, you watch your show on the big color TV. I'll just go watch my show on Dad's crummy old black and white TV.

Lucy: Black and white are my favorite colors.

Zak: *thinks* _Hm, she's falling for it._

Lincoln: Yeah, it'll make watching my show a little bit more spooky.

Lucy: Spooky is also my favorite color.

Lincoln: Well, enjoy your vampires. *turns around to walk away*

Lucy: Wait! *Lincoln stops* I'll take the old TV.

Lincoln flashes a thumbs up at Zak and he returned it.

As Lincoln and Lucy left, Zak continues to read his comic book. Then he has a thought.

Zak: * turns to the reader* Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?

*Few minutes later*

The lights in the house suddenly went off.

Zak: *deadpanned* Yep, knew it.

He went upstairs to see the rest of his siblings murmuring in confusion about the power.

Lori: Alright! Alright! Everybody just calm down!

Leni: Guys! I can't see anything! I think I've gone blind!

Lori: No, you didn't go blind. What the heck happened?

Lincoln: I was just plugging in the old TV for Lucy and it must've made the lights go out.

Lori: *rolling her eyes* Of course it was your fault Lincoln.

All of the girls complained while Zak decided to step in.

Zak: Hey girls, I'm sure that Lincoln didn't mean to cause the blackout.

Lincoln: Yeah! All I did was plug in some dumb old TV!

Luan: Hey! I know why the lights went out! Cause they liked each other! *laughs at her own joke while her siblings groans at it * Get it? Get it?

Lisa: That was so good, it deserves a cookie.*hands Luan a cookie*

Luan: Oh, thanks.*eats the cookie* So anyway, what did one bulb say to the other? *Then she suddenly began to glow*

The rest of her siblings gasped.

Lincoln: You're glowing.

Luan: Oh, I already told you that one?

Luna: No dude. You're glowing.

Luan: Hey, wow!

Zak: *sigh* Lisa…

This wasn't the first time Lisa tested her experiments on her siblings. Like last time, she experimented on Leni and left her face bloated and covered in blemishes.

Lisa: Classic. All I did was infused bioluminescent DNA of the Aequorea victoria jellyfish into a cookie. I call them Gloweos. Besides, now we can see.

Lori: Okay. Everyone huddle around Luan.

Luan: I always knew I was the light of your life. *laughs; the rest of her siblings sighs*

First, they have to make sure that all of them were there.

Lincoln: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11, and me, that's 12. Yep, that's all of us. We are all here and accounted for.

Lucy: You forgot me.

Lincoln screams and falls to the ground.

Lincoln: Can I go flip the circuit breaker and get the lights back on before Lucy gives me a heart attack?

Lori: Again, in charge. I'll do it. Where's this circuit breaker thingy?

Zak: *rolling his eyes* Such leadership.

Lori just glares at him but doesn't say anything. The Loud kids went to where the circuit breaker is; the basement.

Lori: Why am I the one who has to do this?

Everyone: Because you're in charge!

Lori: Alright, alright! Come on, Luan. Light the way.

Luan: That's the brightest idea you've had all day! *giggles, while Lori pulls her away from the crowd. After Luan gets pulled away from the crowd, her glow goes away. The rest of the siblings gasp.* Oooh. I thought I was staying in tonight, but I guess I'm going out. *laughs while the rest of her siblings sighs *

Zak strokes his chin trying to figure out how they would see down in the basement while most of his sisters were arguing.

Lori: Well, I'm not going down there!

Lynn: Oooh! You're scared of the dark!

Lori: I am not! You're scared of the dark!

Lynn: I'm not afraid of anything.

Lucy: Boo.

Lynn: AAH!

While some of the girls continue to argue, the twins begin to shake in fright.

Lola and Lana: THERE'S A GHOST IN THE BASEMENT! *starting to cry*

Zak walks over to Lincoln, who is trying to figure out the quickest way to get the power on before his show comes on, and taps his shoulder. Lincoln looks at him and Zak shakes his head telling him to just give it up.

Lincoln: *sighs in defeat* OKAY, QUIET!

The girls stops arguing and looks at Lincoln.

Lincoln: *looking at the twins* Come here, you two. It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. *The twins hug both Zak and Lincoln*

Zak: It's okay. Your big brothers will protect you. *smiling kindly*

Lincoln: Yeah. In fact…I will protect all of you!

Zak just shakes his head, knowing what will come next.

Lincoln: For I am Cadet Lincoln! Highly trained student of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters! Or….ARGGH! *puts on night vision goggles and takes out his radio* Cadet Clyde, this is Cadet Lincoln. Forget the plan. I'm going to need backup.

Then, Lincoln's best friend Clyde came to help out immediately. But as soon as he say Lori, he…well…

Clyde: RED ALERT. RED ALERT. DOES NOT COMPUTE. CIRCUIT OVERLOAD. MUST ABORT MISSION. *leaves*

That.

Zak: *looks at Lincoln* He is the worst cadet. Ever. Of all time.

Lincoln: *ignoring Zak and looks at the reader*I told you it gets awkward. I will now descend into the scariest place in the house: the basement.*Puts on his night vision goggles and starts to head down but slips down the stairs and loses his radio*

Lori: Lincoln! Are you okay?

Lincoln: The bad news is, my goggles are just a toy, and do not really see in the dark! The good news is, they cushioned my face! From the hard basement floor!

Zak: Hey! I think Luan's camera has a night vision setting. *Luan takes out her camera out and turned night vision on.*

Lincoln: *rushes back up* Sweet! *takes camera* It's just like the cameras they use on ARGGH! I'm going in.

Zak: Me too.

Lori: Wait! You're not leaving us up here all alone, are you? I mean, we couldn't possibly let you two go down there all alone. We should all go down together. As a group. *smiles pleadingly*

Zak opens his mouth to say something but decides against it.

Lincoln: Very well. I'll lead the way.

Then, they all went to the basement, with Lincoln as their guide. They first heard an eerie sound, but it was just the pipes. Then, they heard another sound, but it was just their pet cat Cliff scratching his post. Then, they smelled something horrible, but that was….Lily's full diaper.

Lily: Poo-poo!

Lincoln: See, guys? I told you. There's nothing to worry about.

Zak: *sighs* You just had to say something.

But then, they heard another sound and this time, it was across from them and had glowing green eyes and was calling Lincoln!

Lincoln :*terrified* IT'S A GHOST AND IT KNOWS MY NAME!

They all panicked except Lucy, who likes ghosts and Zak, who was trying to remember how to deal with ghosts.

In an act of bravery, Lincoln jumps and attacks the mysterious figure. Lori found the circuit breaker and turned it on. The figure Lincoln was attacking was actually a pile laundry with Lincoln's radio on top of it. When Lincoln notices, he smiles sheepishly and Zak laughs at him. There was a call at the other end of Lincoln's walkie talkie, it was Clyde.

Clyde: I was just calling to say sorry for not being a good ARGGH! cadet. And…is your sister ready to date younger men?

Lori: Never gonna happen!

Clyde: Was that your sister?! *robot voice* RED ALERT. RED ALERT. OVERLOAD. OVERLOAD.

Both Lincoln and Zak just shared a look.

Leni: *eyes closed* Guys! I still can't see!

Lisa: Open your eyes.

Leni: *opens her eyes* IT'S A MIRACLE!

Lori: First one to the TV is couch commando.

Lincoln: I can still get their first!

Lincoln and Zak look at each other and nod, then they run with everyone else to reach the TV. With luck, Zak and Lincoln were the first to reach the TV, but finds out ARGGH! was already over.

Lincoln: Noooooo! I can't believe I missed my show…*lamenting*

Zak: *patting Lincoln's back and feeling guilty* I'm sorry, Lincoln. I made you miss your show.

Lincoln: No. It wasn't your fault you forgot about it.

Their sisters watching them start to feel bad for Lincoln.

Lori: *handing Lincoln popcorn* Sorry you missed your show, Lincoln.

Luan: But you just lived it. Check it out. *plugs camera into TV*

The TV shows the little adventure they had and everyone sits down on the couch to watch it as a family.

Lincoln: *talking to the reader* You know, I may have missed my show. But sometimes, it's not about being there first. It's about being there together. All of us.

Lucy: You forgot me.

Siblings: AAAH!

Zak: Seriously, we need to put a bell on you!

* * *

 **Done with Chapter 2! Took longer than I thought. Zak may or may not curse in the future. What do you all think of the name of Zak's nemesis: Mr. Hyde? May take long to update.**


	3. Chapter 3: Get the Message

Get the message

 **Disclaimer** : **All rights of the show belongs to Chris Savino except for OC characters. Also any jokes or references from other shows belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Zak was in the living room making some phone calls. Zak called up a local bar.

Voice: Hello?

Zak: Yes, I'm looking for someone. Last name: Butz, First name: Seymour.

Voice: Hang on, I'll check. *talking to the other people in the bar* Hey, is there a Butz here? A Seymour Butz? *raising his voice* Hey, everybody ! I want a Seymour Butz!

Zak could hear laughter at the other end and started to laugh too.

Voice: What? *suddenly realizes the prank* Oh, you little pun-! *Zak quickly hangs up*

Zak: *still laughing* Hahaha! Oh man, that was priceless! Hahaha!

Then, Lincoln came in the living room playing with his virtual reality glasses. He was playing a game that involves zombies, who can be killed by breakdancing.

Lincoln: Take that, zombie! *twerks* Feel my twerk, you evil jerk! *killing zombie; does a pelvic thrust* HOO!

Lincoln continues to breakdance up the stairs while Zak just stares at his direction.

Zak: *thinks* _He's enjoying that way to much._

Zak decided to watch TV, but couldn't find anything to watch. While he was channel surfing, his older sister Lori came down the stairs.

Lori: Zak. *Zak looks behind him* I'm going out for a bit, so don't do anything bad while I'm gone.

Zak: *mocking salutes* Yes, ma'am.

Lori just rolls her eyes at his antics and was out the door. Before she even left the driveway in Vanzilla , Lincoln came running down the stairs and goes to the door looking angry.

Lincoln: LORI! YOU DIRT BAG!

But she already left in the family van.

Zak: Whoa Linc, what's up with you?

Lincoln: *still angry* Lori destroyed my glasses and didn't even say sorry!

Zak: *whistles* Dang, dude. So, what are ya gonna do?

Lincoln: You'll see. But I need to call Clyde first.

A few minutes later, Lincoln explained what happened to Clyde in his and Zak's room.

Clyde: *holding the goggles* I can't believe it!

Lincoln: I know! She didn't even say sorry!

Clyde: *lovestruck* No. I can't believe these were touched by Lori's beautiful tootsies….

Zak: *looking at Clyde weirdly* Oookay….* turns to Lincoln* So, what are ya gonna do, bro?

Lincoln: I'll tell you what I'm going to do! I'm going to give Lori a call she will never forget….

Lincoln goes to the drawer and pulls out a sheet of paper and shows it to Clyde and Zak.

Clyde: *reads* Why 'blank' is the worst sister ever?

Lincoln: *smiles evilly* I knew this would come in handy someday. I just didn't know which sister would be getting it.

Zak: *eying Lincoln* Say, you would happen to write one about me, would you?

Lincoln: Oh no, Z. I know you wouldn't do something like this.*smiles evilly again* But you, Lori Loud, have made my decision very easy.

Lincoln begins to dial Lori's number on his duck phone while Luna is in the hallway jamming.

Lincoln: *getting impatient* Agh. Must be charging her phone. No worries. I'll just leave it on her voicemail.

Voicemail: Hey, this is Lori. You know what to do. *beep*

Lincoln: Hey, Lori. This is your dear brother, Lincoln. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You are….

Then he goes into a blindingly raging rant about Lori while Luna came in the room rocking out to block out any profanity . While Clyde looked horrified as his crush has getting trash talked, Zak had a huge smile on his face.

Lincoln: AND THAT IS WHY ARE THE WORST SISTER EVER! *hangs up* What do you think, guys?

In response, Clyde faints.

Zak: Lincoln, I didn't think I could be more proud of you. *sniffles*

Lincoln: Uh, thanks?

Zak: Where you learn words like that anyway ?

Lincoln: From you. *deadpanned*

Zak: Oh.

Then Lori came in their room.

Lori: Hey, bro. I just wanna say I'm so sorry I stepped on your stupid toy. So I went out and bought you a stupid new one.

Both brothers surprised by her generosity but only Lincoln spoke on it.

Lincoln: You did what now?

Lori: *hands him the new glasses* Also, I'm very impressed you didn't freak out over this. Very mature.

Lincoln: *nervously chuckles* Yep. That's me. Mr. Mature.

After Lori left, Lincoln starts to freak out.

Zak: *looking at Lincoln* I'll say something nice at your funeral.

Lincoln: Not helping! What have I done. I called Lori a- *guitar riff* -when she's actually a- *harp string* What am I gonna do?!

Zak: Whoa relax, Linc. Breath. *putting his hand on his back*

Lincoln calmed down his breathing and looked at his brother.

Zak: She clearly hasn't listened to the voicemail otherwise, you would be dead meat by now, right?

Lincoln: *nodding his head* Hey! You're right! We gotta delete that message.

Clyde: *comes to* Huh? *falls over*

Lincoln: Good talk.

The three boys peaks out the door. Lola was tracking droppings that lead from Lynn and Lucy's room to Luan and Luna's. Lincoln had to figure out a way to get into Lori and Leni's room without being caught.

Lincoln: Perfect! Lori doesn't have her cell which means it's still charging. Our mission is to infiltrate her room and delete the message before she gets back.

Clyde: But Lori's room is off-limits.

Lincoln: I know. That's why I need you to be on the lookout for her.

Clyde: That's easy. I'm always on the lookout for Lori.

Zak: *thinks* _Yeah, that's_ _not weird at all._ *then says out loud* What do I do, Linc?

Lincoln looks out the door to see the twins still patrolling the hallway.

Lincoln: I know! You can distract Lola and Lana and make sure they don't see me. Think you can handle it?

Zak: Phfff. Can't be that hard.

Lincoln: Great! *puts on a black snow hat* Go time!

Lincoln sneaks by while the twins check the sound he made only to see him nowhere. Then Zak came to distract them.

Lola: You got a hall pass, young man? *sees Lincoln hiding up on top of the doorway*

Zak: *gasping* I think I see Geo trying to make a run for it.

Points the other way and while the twins were looking, he pulled out a hamster treat out of his hoodie pocket and tosses it behind him. Making their pet hamster Geo go after it.

Lana: Hey, furball! No speeding!

The twins go after the hamster.

Twins: Hey! What did we just say? Get back here!

Zak gives Lincoln the 'OK' and Lincoln made his way to the vents.

Lincoln: I'm in.

Clyde: *holding the schematics of the house* Great. Proceed two clicks north, hook a left, and you should be right over the target.

Lincoln heads down the pathway.

Lincoln: I've got eyes on the package.

He successfully breaks into Lori's room and finds the phone still charging. But he had to act fast because Lori was coming. Then, Clyde comes in to distract her. He immediately rushes to the stairway. He draws a moustache on his upper lip with a marker and tears off his shirt, revealing a white tux he was apparently wearing and acted suave towards Lori, it sweeps her off her feet.

Clyde: Hey, beautiful, you take these stairs often?

Lori: *throws her arms around him* I will now…. handsome~…... *winks at him*

Lincoln then took the phone off the charger and deleted the voicemail. The plan was successful, at least in the dramatization.

Lincoln: And that's how we're gonna do it!

Clyde: Love it! Especially the part where I get to talk to Lori. * starts to put perfume on himself*

Zak: *coughs* What kind of perfume is that?

Clyde: It's my nana's

Lincoln: Here are the blueprints for the vents. *hands Clyde the drawings of the house which has red stains on them*

Clyde: Are those food stains?

Lincoln: I eat ketchup-sandwiches while I floor-plan.

Zak: *muttered to himself* I have no idea why. *then hears a door opening* Lori's coming!

Lincoln: Okay, let's do this.

Clyde: *goes to position from the dramatization* I'M IN POSITION.

The loud feedback from the radio causes Lincoln to fall over.

Lincoln: Roger that. *sees Lola writing Lily up for not wearing a diaper*

Lola: No, I can't let you off with a warning.

Lily: *laughs*

Lincoln continues to sneak his way to Lori's room, but Cliff gets on his hat and starts padding it. He tries to shoo him off only for the cat's tail to hit his nose and stops a sneeze with what he thought was a tissue.

Lola: Next time, remember. This is a mandatory diaper zone!

Lincoln was disgusted at the fact he used Lily's diaper as a tissue and throws up. Getting the twin guard attention, Zak came in as a distraction.

Lana: And where do you think your goin'?

Zak: Oh nothing, just passing by and-*gasps* oh my gosh, look at that! *points at Lily crawling away without wearing a diaper*

Lana: SHE'S MAKING A CRAWL FOR IT! *chases after her*

Lola: *looks at Zak* You just got lucky! *runs off with Lana*

Zak: *scoffs to himself then says* 'Do I think I can handle it?' Their only 6 years old.

Meanwhile, Lincoln makes his way into the vents continuing with the plan. But ran into a unexpected detail.

?: Hey Lincoln.

He jumps in terror, only to see Lucy right next to him.

Lincoln: Lucy! What are you doing here?

Lucy: I come here to think. I actually just wrote a new poem called 'Ventilate'. *starts to read*

 **Inside the wall**

 **I chose to be alone**

 **If I ever get stuck**

 **Please listen for my moan.**

Lincoln: *nervous* Riiiiight. *chuckles* Clyde, get me to Lori's room, now. *creeps away from Lucy*

Clyde: Go three clicks, and a right. Or was it three rights and a click? Wait. What's a click? *Zak faceplams hearing this*

Lincoln: Never mind. I think I'm there. *falls through the vent hatch and slips; Lucy catches him before he hits the bathroom floor*

Lucy: Hey, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Phew. Thanks, Luce.

Then, Lincoln's radio fell into the toilet.

Clyde: Lincoln! Everything okay?

Lincoln: *swings and grabs the radio out* Yeah, Clyde. *groans at the soggy texture his radio was covered with* Everything's perfect.

Zak: You need my help, bro?

Lincoln: No need Z. I'll take it from here.

Later, Lincoln continue to travel through the vents until he reached Lori's room.

Clyde: Package? What about Lori's phone?

Lincoln faceplams and enters Lori's room via a red rope. But, the rope starts to become undone.

Lincoln: Clyde, what kind of rope is this?

Clyde: Cherry licorice rope.

Zak: What the fu-. Why did you use licorice?

Clyde: It was the only rope I could find.

The rope then breaks and Lincoln falls attracting Lori's attention and starts to come up the stairs.

Clyde: *frantic* Lincoln! Lori's coming! *suave* Don't worry, I'll stall her.

Zak: *mutters under his breath* Oh boy, this outta be good.

Clyde draws a fake moustache and takes off his shirt then walks up to Lori, only to be stunned by the sight of her. Then gets a nasty nosebleed.

Lori: Ugh! Gross! *runs to her room*

Zak: *looks at the reader* Well, that could have gone better.

Lincoln was about to delete the message when he hears Lori just about to come in. She enters and looks around with an displeased look on her face. Lincoln hides under her bed hoping she wouldn't find him. Lori kicks her shoes off under her bed and they hit Lincoln, he tries not to make a sound. Lori then suspiciously checks under her bed.

Lori: So, this is where all my shoes are. *sees all her shoes under her bed*

Lincoln had got out of her line of sight and tries reaching for the phone, but Walt the canary perches right onto it and bites Lincoln's finger, making him yelp in pain. Then, Lori's phone finishes charging.

Lori: Finally! *takes phone* Ooh! New messages! I'm so loved! *leaves*

Lincoln: *panicking* Mission is compromised! The package is on the move. Clyde?

Zak was with Clyde, who had put tissue in his nose to stop the bleeding but when Lori passed by, he fainted.

Zak: Uh, I don't think loverboy is going to be much help, Linc.

Meanwhile, Lori was listening to all the messages left for her. Most of which was from her boyfriend, Bobby.

Message 1: Hey, babe. It's Bobby. Do you think we'll always be together?

Lori: Aww! Totes saving that one! *saves it*

Zak, who decided to follow Lori, gagged a little at that. While he has nothing personal against Bobby, he is annoyed at their love talk.

Message 2: Hey, babe. It's Bobby again. Should our couple name be Bori or Lobby?

Lori: *saves it* Saved.

Zak: *thinks* _Oh god, they're even using shipping names now?_ *shudders*

Lincoln hurries to stop Lori from getting to his message, only to be stopped by the twins.

Lola: We warned you, dirt bag!

Lana: It's the clink for Linc!

Lincoln: Look! Luan's making a jailbreak!

The twins turn around and Lincoln runs down the stairs.

Lana: Hey!

Lola: Oh, forget that bum. He's out of our jurisdiction now.

Lana: Yeah. Let's go get doughnuts.

As they head out for a doughnut break, Lincoln gets downstairs.

Zak: You're just in time, dude. She's about to listen to your message.

Lincoln sees that his brother was right and sees Lori already listening to his ranting message.

Message: Hey, Lori. It's your dear brother, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Lori! *dives at her in slow motion* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *thuds in normal speed* Ugh!

Message: There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You are...

Lincoln looks on in horror, but luckily Lori deletes it before the rant began.

Lori: Ugh! Delete! Lincoln, there are two rules in this house: stay out of my room, and never call my phone! My voicemail is full enough without useless messages from you!

Lincoln: *sarcastically* Gee, Lori, I'm sorry.

Lori: But, I'm gonna let it slide this time 'cause you were so mature when I broke your stupid toy.

Lincoln: *sheepishly chuckles* Yeah, right. That's me. Mr. Mature.

Lori gets a phone call and answers it.

Lori: Bobby. Only 12 messages today? I thought you cared about me. *goes upstairs to the bathroom*

Zak: Well Lincoln, it looks like you get to live another day.

Lincoln: *sighs in relief* Yeah. Next time I have a problem with one of my sisters, I'll just talk to them instead of leaving a message or writing a nasty letter.

Zak: *realizes something* Life lessons aside, where is that letter anyway?

Lincoln looks around for it but can't find it.

Lincoln: I think I left it upstairs.

The boys go up the stairs to find the letter, only to find it with….an enraged Lori.

Lori: *furious* LINCOLN! WHAT IS THIS?! *holding up the paper*

Lincoln: *turns to the reader* Well, it's time to do the official dance of the Loud House: the Running Man! *puts on his new game goggles and dances away from Lori*

Zak, not wanting to suffer Lori's wrath, decides to dance away too.

Zak: Wait for me, Lincoln! *moon walks away*

Lori: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA- *Luna comes back out to censor Lori's rant just like she did with Lincoln*

* * *

 **Done! There are also a few things I want to add:**

 **Zak is also into the supernatural.**

 **Some of the girls** _ **may**_ **have a crush on Zak.**

 **Zak likes some Michael Jackson songs.**

 **Zak is a fan of Sonic the hedgehog.**

 **Zak's favorite type of hero are anti-heroes like Batman and Deadpool.**


End file.
